bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Possession
BioShock Infinite= Possession is a Vigor by Fink Manufacturing and featured in BioShock Infinite, which grants the ability to control machinery and turn foes into allies. It is the first obtainable Vigor in the game and is acquired on the Fairgrounds during the 1912 Raffle and Fair. Uses Initially, Possession can make vending machines to spit out a bounty in Silver Eagles and have combat automatons temporarily fight for the user. It can be upgraded to turn humans into temporary allies, making them commit suicide at the end of the Vigor's effects. With this upgrade, Possession can also be charged and deployed as a stationary trap at double the cost, possessing an enemy and forcing the others to kill themselves. Motorized Patriots, Firemen and Zealots of the Lady will not commit suicide at the end of the Vigor's effects, and Possession is entirely ineffective on Handymen and the Siren. Vigor Combos Official *Igniting a possessed enemy with Devil's Kiss will infuse them with fire, causing them to ignite all other enemies around them for increased damage. *Shocking a possessed enemy with Shock Jockey will infuse them with electricity and cause them to electrify all other enemies around them, damaging and stunning them, and temporarily doubling their damage intake. Combat Strategy *Only a single enemy of any type can be possessed at a time. One must choose the victim carefully due to the Vigor's relatively high usage cost unless Possession for Less is acquired. *Following the above, possessing a new target while the previous one is still under the Vigor's effects will cause the latter to commit suicide if they're human, allowing for a quick kill. *Though Possession traps can only possess one enemy at a time, they will cause all other victims to commit suicide if they are liable to do so. *The duration of Possession is highly variable: **Fighter automatons (save for Motorized Patriots) will remain possessed for the full duration of Possession's effects. **Standard enemies and Beasts will be possessed for half the above time and will commit suicide at the end of the Vigor's effects. **Firemen, Zealots of the Lady and Motorized Patriots will remain possessed for only a quarter of the standard time. Moreover, they will not kill themselves at the end of Possession's effects. **Handymen and the Siren are completely immune to the Possession Vigor's effects. *Possessed enemies are seen controlled by a ghostly female figure, which will disappear as the effects fade, as indicated by a sound effect. Enemies will still remain possessed for a few seconds after the ghost disappears, and will continue glowing green. *When casting Possession, the player sends out a ghost which travels out to the target the player aimed at. The ghost will home in on the target and can be used to possess moving enemies over long distances. The ghost will disappear if it hits a portion of the scenery before reaching the target. *Possession is extremely useful on Beasts, as they will inevitably kill themselves at the end of its effects. If Possession is fully upgraded, this is by far the cheapest way to dispose of them. Furthermore, they are capable of downing several enemies before taking their own life. *Despite the drastically shortened duration of Possession on Firemen, it is still a viable choice, as they are capable of decimating groups of enemies in the short time they remain possessed. Zealots and Patriots, on the other hand, will break out of the Vigor's effects before they can actually attack. *Using Possession on a machine anywhere other than the Columbia 1912 Fair will count as a hostile act. *As enemies increase both in health and damage on the higher difficulties, Possession does not lose any of its effectiveness, making it a very effective choice in most fights. *Possession will wear off prematurely if the player attacks the possessed target for too much damage. *Possession Aid, for its extremely low cost and huge added functionality, is essentially a mandatory upgrade to Possession, especially when playing on the higher difficulties. *Possession for Less is one of the most expensive upgrades in the game, but also one of the most useful, as it will halve the cost of Possession. On the higher difficulty levels, where Possession plays a more important role, this can save the player a great deal many Salts refills. *Here is a list of Possession's effects on various target types: **Baton-users - Not recommended, as they can only engage their former allies in melee. **Pistoleers - Not really recommended, as their Pistols only do minimum damage. **Hand Cannoneers - Recommended, their Hand Cannons are surprisingly accurate. **Machine Gunners - Optional. They are best possessed when combat begins. **Carbiners - Optional, but their Carbines are useful when it comes to taking out enemies at medium to long range. **Shotgunners - Recommended, can one-shot nearby enemies. They are best possessed at the start of a fight, though, as they will close in on the player. **Snipers - Recommended, useful to snipe their ex-allies from distance. However, they can be difficult to hit with Possession due to the extreme distances they are usually encountered in. **Beasts - Highly recommended, their heavy weaponry is very effective against their allies, and the suicide effect is incredibly useful due to their extreme durability and damage. **Handymen - Immune to Possession. Not recommended. **Firemen - Recommended, can be used set groups of enemies to fire. However, Possession has a reduced duration and will not make Firemen commit suicide. **Motorized Patriots - Not often worth it, but it can withstand a lot of hits to destroy a Motorized Patriot unless its gears are shot. **Siren - Immune to Possession. **Boy of Silence - Immune to Possession. **Lunatics - Much like the Baton-Users, they can only engage others in Melee range, but due to their tendency to bunch up if the alarm is raised, a single trap can cause a mass suicide of the entire pack. Recommended Gear *Blood to Salt will partially refill the player's Salts as possessed targets kill other foes (and themselves), amortizing the Vigor's initially exorbitant cost. *Betrayer is tailor-made for Possession, letting the player finish off a crowd of enemies by shooting a possessed target as the effects fade. *Ghost Posse/Ghost Soldier will let the player instantly summon a group of weapon allies if multiple enemies are caught by a single Possession trap. *Health for Salts can help compensate for Possession's large cost when low on Salts, though the health cost will be equally high. *Overkill will give the player a chance to shock enemies with their possessed target, especially when possessing Heavy Hitters. The resulting bursts of electricity will also either infuse the possessed foe with the effects or electrify them, making it easier to finish them off. *Spare the Rod can help keep enemies possessed if the effects wear off. *Storm will propagate the effects of Devil's Kiss and Shock Jockey if the possessed target has been infused with either of the two Vigors. Suicides If the Possession aid is bought, human opponents can be targeted by Possession and will commit suicide upon the effect wearing off (assuming they are still alive). Depending on which weapon the enemy was carrying, the animation will be different. *Baton-users and Snipers will proceed to bash themselves to death with their weapons. *Pistol-users and Hand-Cannon users will raise the gun to their temple, and shoot themselves in the head. (Note: unlike a normal headshot kill with the weapon, the Hand Cannon does not blow off the head of the victim.) *Shotgun users, Heater users, Carbine-users, and Burstgun users will place the barrel of their weapon under their chin, and pull the trigger, blowing their heads off. *Machine Gun users and Repeater users will place the barrel of their weapon at their chests and then fire several shots. *Beasts will shoot their weapon at their feet. Volley Gun users and Hail Fire users will blow off their armor and fly up into the air (eventually coming back down), while RPG users will explode in a gory splash, also losing their armor. Gallery Concept Art and Advertisements BSI Mesmerize early.png|''Early advertisement for'' Mesmerize before it became ''Possession. DNnf66imx5Y.jpg|''Concept art of Possession bottle.'' Possession_ir.png|''Icon from'' Industrial Revolution. Possession Advertisement 2.png|''Advertisement for Possession by Fink Manufacturing.'' Possession Advertisement.png|''Another advertisement for Possession by Fink Manufacturing.'' Possession Advertisement 3.png|''An advertisement for Possession by Fink Manufacturing.'' PossessionRealLifeBottle.jpg|''A real-life replica of the Possession bottle.'' Gameplay Possession Vigorfair.png|''Possession being demonstrated at the Fairgrounds.'' BIPossIdle.png|''Possession Idle.'' BIPossCharging.png|''Possession Charging.'' BIPossProjectile.png|''Possession Projectile.'' BIPossTrap.png|''Possession Trap.'' BIPossMachine.png|''Possessed Automaton.'' BIPossNormal.png|''Possessed Soldier.'' BIPossShockcombo.png|''Possession & Shock Jockey combo.'' BIPossDevilCombo.png|''Possession & Devil's Kiss combo.'' Suicide PossSuicideBaton.png|''Baton User Suicide.'' PossSuicidepistol.png|''Pistoleer Suicide.'' PossSuicideCanon.png|''Hand Cannoneer Suicide.'' PossSuicideRep.png|''Machine Gunner Suicide.'' PossSuicideMachine.png|''Repeater User Suicide.'' PossSuicideShotgun.png|''Shotgunner Suicide.'' PossSuicideShot.png|''Heater User Suicide.'' PossSuicideCarbine.png|''Carbiner Suicide.'' PossSuicideBurst.png|''Burstgunner Suicide.'' PossSuicideSniper.png|''Sniper Suicide.'' PossSuicideVolley.png|''Beast (Volley Gun & Hail Fire) Suicide.'' PossSuicideRocket.png|''Beast (RPG) Suicide.'' Animation Videos Behind the Scenes *The Vigor's ad is a redesigned image from Swiss chocolate company Chocolat Klaus' iconic 1903 poster. *Possession is the successor to BioShock 2's Hypnotize Plasmid, itself a successor of BioShock's Enrage. It also blends in the hacking mechanic from the first two installments. *Possession's name in the E3 Demo, Mesmerize, is defined as: "to hold someone as if spellbound or hypnotized". The demo also credits the Vigor's invention to a person named Dalton.Mesmerize Advertisement seen in the E3 Demo **The Mesmerize poster still exists in the game: the diorama in the Soldier's Field Welcome Center features several early versions of advertisements, including the Mesmerize advertisement. BioI Soldier's Field Welcome Center Diorama Mesmerize Advertisement.jpg|''The Mesmerize poster.'' *The green female ghost manifested by Possession bears resemblance to "The Green Fairy", a hallucination thought to be brought about by drinking absinthe, an alcoholic beverage that can also be found in-game. *As evident in 'The Art of BioShock Infinite, the earliest name for 'Possession' was 'Ghost Touch' as it bears a similar color scheme to one of the early Vigor concepts which show a small green vase attached to a bird-like module. The bottle is also marked as a Plasmid meaning the name may not have been changed from BioShock in the early development cycle of the game. *The whispers when using Possession Vigor is dialogue from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet being played in reverse. Romeo and Juliet Act 3, Scene 2: "Come, gentle night, come, loving, black-browed night, Give me my Romeo. And when I shall die, Take him and cut him out in little stars." The quoted lines are in a different order in the whispers. *Despite the fact that the Possession advertisement depicts the Vigor being used on an Automated Stallion, using it on one in-game has no effect. *It would seem that Possession was intended—at least in part, and perhaps for the non-military market—to make someone fall in love with the user, judging by the adverts seen, the Kinetoscope, "Write Your Own Love Story!", in Clash in the Clouds, and simply the bottle's design and logo. However, this effect is never seen used in-game by anyone, possibly out of sensitivity. The Clash in the Clouds Kinetoscope advertisement is the only thing close to the love-bending effect being seen in-game. Also, the woman giving out samples will only advertise its usefulness against machines. References |-|Burial at Sea - Episode 1= In Burial at Sea - Episode 1, Possession is a drinkable Plasmid by Ryan Industries which retain the similar abilities of its Vigor counterpart. However, the hypnotized Splicers recover from the effects quicker and will not commit suicide. Unlike the main game, possessed enemies can take damage and be killed while they are possessed. It is obtained by default in Fontaine's Department Store. Uses Plasmid Combos Official *Igniting a possessed enemy with Devil's Kiss will infuse them with fire, causing them to ignite all other enemies around them for increased damage. *Shocking a possessed enemy with Shock Jockey will infuse them with electricity and cause them to electrify all other enemies around them, damaging and stunning them, and temporarily doubling their damage intake. *Freezing a possessed enemy with Old Man Winter will infuse them with ice, causing them to freeze all other enemies around them. Video Gallery BaS1TurretPoss.png|''A Possessed Turret.'' BaS1SplicerPoss.png|''A Possessed Splicer.'' OldManPossCombo.png|''The Possession & Old Man Winter combo.'' Behind the Scenes *As it was implied in Columbia, Possession is also advertised in Rapture as a love potion, with the Plasmid's jingle being a wife trying to keep her husband in love with her, despite her own tiredness. *An unused upgrade for Possession would allow the possession of a corpse who committed suicide when the effect ended. |-|Burial at Sea - Episode 2= Possession makes a return as a drinkable Plasmid in Burial at Sea - Episode 2, with the effects remaining generally unchanged. Possession can also be used on Big Daddies, however, it will only freeze them in place for a limited time. It does not function like the Hypnotize Big Daddy Plasmid, which, rather ironically, is slated for release the year after the Burial at Sea takes place. Possession can be first acquired at the entrance of Bathyspheres DeLuxe. The Possess KO Mod upgrade is found on a table in the Bathyspheres DeLuxe Bathysphere Sales Office and the Possess Turret Mod upgrade is found in a safe in the Service Bay Control Room. Uses Combat Strategy *Possessed enemy can be knocked out with Air Grabber before the effect wears off. *In 1998 Mode, Possession will have no effect; the enemy/turret that has been affected by Possession will still have the green glow on them but will not attack anyone/anything but otherwise will continue as normal. This is due to the fact that 1998 Mode forces the player to use non-lethal methods, though it can be used to pass an enemy unnoticed, or to calm one such as the Bouncer. Gallery RyanLion5.png|''Possession bottle in Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy.'' BaSPosseidle.png|''Possession Idle.'' BaSPosseCharging.png|''Possession Charging.'' de:Beherrschung es:Posesión fr:Possession ru:Гипнотизер Category:BioShock Infinite Vigors Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Plasmids Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Plasmids